


The Master of Heart and Sound

by silver_wolf1249



Category: Soul Catcher(s)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Music, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf1249/pseuds/silver_wolf1249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamine Shouta is not who he seems he is. He is from a famous family of musicians, idols, and composers. He is a musical genius. What happens when his friends find out when his brother comes into the building and asks for Shouta's help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master of Heart and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know this is a new fandom, and not many people know about it, but I hope you like it! Ask me anything you don't understand

The after-party was fun, I decided. I wasn't sure why my friends and a couple other people did some weird unison dance when me and Tokisaka-kun gave the saxophone and clarinet reeds that I got from Otowa-senpai to Karin and Oura-senpai. My friends were strange like that. Then it was time for the four school combined performance corner. Everyone was staring at me and someone pointed at his eye. I recently injured my eye conducting and then falling off the stage, so I realized that they wanted me to conduct. But at that moment, my phone started to ring. "I'm sorry," I said, could you wait until I'm done with my call?"

They said sure, so I pulled out my phone and pressed the answer button. “Hello?” I asked.

“Psst! Lance!” someone said, “I didn't get to finish writing the lyrics for the song that you created for me, could you help?”

And then I immediately knew who was calling, it was my idiot of a brother, Andrew, though his stage name was Tatsuya. He is one of the most popular idols in Japan. However, he is always forgetting to write song lyrics to the songs I wrote for him, so I always have to do it. “Of course you did,” I groaned, talking in fast English so the others wouldn't understand what I was saying, “come to XXX, I’m at an after party for the competition I just participated in. I’ll help you then.”

“Great!” the idiot said, “Be right there!”

“And don’t forget your music!” I replied quickly after him.

He hung up and I sighed, must he always be so careless. No, the bigger problem at hand was how to tell my friends that I was the son of two extremely famous people from the music industry, but that my brother was Tatsuya, the so called most wanted idol as your boyfriend. Everyone in the room stared at me weirdly. “What?” I asked.

“N-nothing,” Tokisaka-kun said, “it’s just that we didn't know your English was so fluent. Who were you talking to?”

“My brother,” I replied simply, “he’s coming here because he needs my help on something.”

“On what exactly?” Utebi-sempai asked.

“You’ll see,” I sighed, “I highly doubt that he’ll have any subtlety when he barges into the room.”

Just then, the door was slammed open with a large bang. “Hey Lance!” my stupid brother said, “I got the music, can you help me with the lyrics?”

I put my head in my hands, shaking it as people blatantly stared as one of the most famous idols in Japan barging into the room. “Is that your brother?” Mizuki-chan asked, “Isn't he the Tatsuya from XXX agency! I love his music, they all taste really good!”(For those of you who do not know about this anime, Mizuki and Kamine (main character) both have synesthesia, which allows them to see things in music, I’m terrible at explanations, so search it up on wiki or something.)

“Yeah,” I said, “he’s my older brother.”

“Why does he want your help though?” Oura-sempai asked, “I-I don’t mean that you’re not talented, but he’s a singer and you’re a conductor. What could he help you with?” she blushed and looked away as our friends did some weird dance again.

“Oh, you didn't tell them?” my brother asked, smiling at all the attention he was getting.

“Of course not!” I retorted, “Like I would want them to know you’re my brother!”

“Not that,” my brother said, looking sort of depressed, “I meant the part where you help me write songs and lyrics for me sometimes!”

There was a long silence until the information fully entered their heads and all at once everyone in the room said “EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

I sigh, I was doing that a lot right now wasn't I? “I-I-Is that really true?!” Tokisaka spurted out, as everyone looked at me as if I were some strange specimen they've found.

“Yeah,” I said, “I may be a conductor, but I’m better at writing and playing the songs.”

“Well this is an interesting development.” Ichou gramps hicced, still dead drunk. Seriously, who brings alcohol to a party full of high schoolers!


End file.
